


If Things Go The Way We Want

by springsteenicious



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Graduation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious
Summary: When everyone backs out of Jackie's graduation party, Hyde knows he's the one who has to make things right.Or: Hyde goes to Jackie's graduation party.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	If Things Go The Way We Want

Jackie entered the basement to see everyone except Eric already there. Perfect. 

"Okay, I just want to remind everybody about my graduation dinner party tomorrow night. Be there by 6:00 for the champagne toast," she said. 

"Free champagne? I'm in," Michael said. 

"Free toast? I am in too," Fez said. 

"Jackie, a dinner party? You know I hate fancy parties," Steven asked. 

"Steven, this dinner party is an important event to mark my entrance into womanhood," Jackie said. She knew Steven didn't like stuffy dinner parties, but he had to see how important this was for her. 

"Didn't that happen three years ago in the backseat of Kelso's car?" Donna asked. 

"I love talking about this in front of Hyde," Michael said. 

"Yeah, me too, 'cause that way I can do this," Steven said. Then he punched Michael on the arm. 

"Too. Hard," Michael said as he rubbed his arm. 

Mrs. Forman came down with some newspaper pages of apartment listings, retreating back upstairs once she had given it to Michael and Fez. They had started looking through it together, so Jackie turned her attention back to Steven. 

"Steven, will you please go to my dinner party?" She gave him one of her cutest looks. 

Steven stared at her for a moment. "Fine." 

"Thank you," Jackie said. She pecked him on the lips. "You do have to wear a tie, though, sorry." 

"Whatever," Steven said. 

~

The next day, Jackie entered the basement to see Steven, Eric and Donna. Which was everyone who was going to her party. 

"Okay, so, at my party tonight, I want everyone to give heartfelt speeches about me, okay? So here they are." She walked around to each of them, handing them an index card with the speech they would give. 

"I don't think I can make it to your party," Donna said. 

"Wait, but Donna, you have to," Jackie said. 

"I'm afraid I'm out, too. I gotta tend to my crooked little flower here," Eric said. 

"You know, Eric, calling me cute little nicknames doesn't make up for what you did," Donna said. She stood and walked towards the door. 

"Okay. Hey, whatever you say, my little crazy straw," Eric said. They left the basement together, leaving just Jackie and Steven. 

"I can't believe everyone bailed out on me. You know, tonight was really important to me, and it's like no one even cares," Jackie said. 

"Hey, you still got me. I care about you," Steven said. 

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. Thank you." 

"However, I am not giving this speech. You wrote a lot of things in here that I refuse to say in public. Things I only say when it's just us," Steven said. 

"This is about the part of the speech where I wrote about how much you love me, huh?" Jackie asked. 

"Yeah. If you expect me to say the words, 'She is my reason for waking up every morning' to a room full of people, you're delusional," Steven said with a smile. 

"I know. I thought I'd try. You don't have to give a speech, I know you hate public speaking," Jackie said. "I'm just glad you're going at all." 

"Sorry everyone bailed on you," Steven said. "Howsabout afterwards I tell you all the things I won't say in public?" 

"That'd be nice," Jackie said. 

Steven kissed her deeply, giving her only a taste of what she would get later that night. 

~

Hyde stood off to the side of the Burkharts' living room, where the piano used to be. He figured they must've sold it to pay some bills. Money was tight with Jackie's dad in prison. 

Jackie looked absolutely beautiful tonight. She was wearing a classy blue dress that hung around her calves with lace cap sleeves up top. Around her neck was a necklace he had given her for her last birthday. It was a small, circular locket with one of the few pictures they had taken together inside. 

In the picture, they were sitting on the couch, hips pressed together and Hyde's arm around Jackie's shoulders. They were making goo-goo eyes at each other. Forman had taken the picture without Hyde knowing until after the flash went off. Forman could be absolutely silent when he wanted to be. 

Now, Hyde was standing off to the side of the party, a cherry cola in his hand. It couldn't really be called a party because it was just Hyde, Jackie, Jackie's mom and her mom's date. Jackie was currently getting a plate of appetizers for her and Hyde to share. 

She walked back over to him with a plate full of deviled eggs and assorted cheeses and crackers. Hyde took one of the cheese crackers. 

"This is the saddest dinner party ever," Jackie said. 

"I think it's all right. Less people to see me in this stupid tie," Hyde said. 

"I think you look foxy," Jackie said, biting her lip. He smiled at her and wove his arm around her waist. 

"I think you look beautiful," he said. She beamed. It was her first real smile all night. Hyde would try to pull more of those smiles out of her as long as they were at this stupid dinner party. 

Pam and her date walked over to them. "Jackie, when would you like to start dinner? David here has important plans later tonight."

"We can start now, I guess," Jackie said. 

Jackie led them to the dining room, where food had been set out by the maid they'd hired for tonight. Pam sat at the head of the table with David to her left and Jackie to her right. Hyde sat next to Jackie, scooting his chair just a little closer to her. 

Pam raised her wine glass. "I would like to make a toast to Jackie, for graduating high school and getting one step closer to her future! Hopefully soon she will be marrying a rich, young man and starting a nice career!" 

Hyde was glad he was wearing his shades so no one caught his massive eye roll. Jackie gave her mom a look. 

"Mom, stop it. I don't want to talk about marriage tonight," Jackie said. 

"But honey, you always want to talk about marriage," Pam said.

"Not tonight, okay?" Jackie said. 

"Fine," Pam huffed. "To Jackie." She raised her wine glass. David raised his scotch. Jackie and Hyde raised their waters. Hyde clinked his glass with Jackie's, making the corners of her lips curve upward for a second. Small victories. 

The rest of dinner was awkward. No one really talked, other than a quick compliment about the food. Pam and David kept exchanging lustful glances, making Hyde uncomfortable. About halfway through, Jackie placed her hand on his knee. He reached below the table to hold it. 

They were still holding hands when the maid took their plates. Once the table was cleared a small cake was brought out that read 'Congratulations Jackie!' 

The cake was good. It was less good when David stood up in the middle of it, saying he had business to take care of and he had to leave. It was even less good when Pam stood up with him and followed him out the door. 

Hyde took his and Jackie's plates, putting them with the other dishes the maid would wash. They waited in the living room to pay the maid before she left as well. They sat down together on the couch in the living room, the last people in the house. 

"That was a disaster," Jackie said. 

"The end was, sure, but the beginning was all right," Hyde said. 

"This whole night is ruined," Jackie said. 

"No, it's not. I believe I promised to tell you all the things I wouldn't say in public, didn't I?" Hyde said. 

Jackie smiled a little bit. "Yeah, you did…" 

"Jackie, I think you're incredibly smart and talented. I love you," Hyde said. He hoped that was enough, because tonight Jackie was feeling unappreciated and he couldn't let that happen. 

Jackie was beaming now. "I love you too." She kissed him, but she pulled away after a moment. "And I'm sorry my mom brought up marriage. I know you don't like to hear about the future and stuff." 

"Yeah…" Hyde trailed off. He scratched his neck. Since their last breakup, he'd often thought of having a future with Jackie. He wanted to have a future with her, he really did. But neither of them could be certain about what would happen in the future or how they would feel about each other in so many years. 

Of course, Hyde didn't see himself falling out of love with Jackie any time soon. But how could he know that Jackie wouldn't fall out of love with him? 

Jackie pulled his hand away from his neck and entwined her fingers with his. "Tell me what's bothering you before you scratch your neck off completely." 

"I don't wanna pile more onto you. You've already had a rough night," Hyde said. 

"You cheered me up. Now I want to cheer you up." Jackie brought their intertwined hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

Hyde smiled at her softly. "About the future… I do want to have one with you. I can't make any promises because the future is unpredictable. We have no way of knowing how we'll feel about each other in, say, five years." 

Jackie smiled. "I don't see myself falling out of love with you in five years. Or ten years. Or fifty years. But I know what you mean about not being able to promise." 

"I don't see myself falling out of love with you, either." 

"How about a pact, then?" Jackie asked.   
"What kind of pact?" 

"If we're still in love in five years, you'll propose." Jackie grinned. 

"I was planning on doing that anyway." 

Jackie gaped at him. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah. I was thinking we would be together until you're done with college and I've saved up some money and then we'd get hitched. I didn't say anything 'cause you wanted to get married now and we're not ready for that." 

"Steven!" Jackie smacked his shoulder lightly. "You could have said that instead of 'I don't know.' Then I wouldn't have broken up with you." She folded her arms over her chest. 

Hyde smiled, feeling only a little guilty. "I'm sorry. I love you." 

Jackie pouted. "I love you too. Even when you made me break up with you. That's time we could have been together!" 

"If things go the way we want them to, you'll have me for the rest of your life," Hyde said. 

Jackie smiled. "I hope things go the way we want them to." 

"Me too." Hyde kissed her. She deepened the kiss, threading her fingers in his hair. He really hoped things went their way in the future. 

~

An hour later, Hyde sat in Jackie's room as she got dressed. He had already put his clothes back on, leaving his tie undone. Jackie had decided to put on regular clothes instead of her fancy dress. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Hyde said. "And I'm not just talking about what we just did. You're an amazing person." 

She turned to him and smiled. "Aww, Steven! You're so sweet." Instead of putting on the green shirt she had been wearing earlier, she put on the Led Zeppelin shirt he'd given her. She tucked it into her jeans so it didn't look awkward. 

Hyde grinned. She only ever wore that shirt when the two of them were alone. But they had already decided to go to the Formans' after the party, so she clearly intended to wear it in public. 

"Ready to go, doll?" Hyde asked, standing up. 

"Yeah," Jackie said. 

~

When Jackie and Steven arrived at the basement, everyone was already there. A six pack with two beers left was sitting on the wooden spool table. 

"Have a seat and have a beer!" Eric said. 

"Have you guys been here all night?" Jackie asked. 

"Yep!" Michael said. 

"Why didn't you come to my party, then?" Jackie asked. 

None of them answered, looking away from her guiltily. Steven placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her over to his chair, where she sat on his lap. "It doesn't matter that they weren't there because we still had fun, right?" Steven said. 

"Yeah, we did have fun," Jackie said, giving him a coy smile. 

"Is that why you're wearing Hyde's shirt?" Donna asked. "Because of all the fun?" 

Jackie and Steven exchanged a glance. "Yep," they said together. 

"I wish I had someone to have fun with," Fez said. "All I have is this beer." He drank the last few sips. "Ai, now I don't even have that." 

Jackie giggled. Even though her friends had ditched her party, she didn't care. Steven had been there for her, and that was what really mattered to her. And if things went the way they wanted, he would be there for her for many, many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> number 22 for my numbered draft game on Tumblr at springsteenicious!


End file.
